Oh My Gods!
by Dia DiAngelo
Summary: The Greek Gods are reincarenated into teenagers. Lets see if you can figure out who is who. See: Hermes the trouble maker, Aphrodite the popular chick...son on! Chapter 2 is already being worked on. R & R,  rated T for cussing. Flamers welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey guys, this is my first story on FanFiction (yet I have been familiar to the site…). I'm really into Greek Mythology, so I decided to do a story about the gods reincarnating into teens. By the way, this does not have anything to do with Percy Jackson, cause for some reason once Bianca died I've been pissed at him. Anyways, here's my host helper…Ares!**

**Ares: I really don't have to be here. I should be in Iraq right now.**

**Me: Yeah, whatever. Just say that I don't own this and stuff.**

**Ares: You're making it how do you not own it?**

**Me: This may take awhile…er…let me just tell you now I do NOT own Greek Mythology. Nobody alive should either. Unless they're like…a god or something.**

**Ares: Do I get to kick some ass in this?**

**Me: In chapters to come my friend.**

**Chapter 1: King Of Thieves**

My name's Hector Velagas. I have deep blue eyes and curly, beach blonde hair,

Here I am, in detention. "All I did was _borrow_ someone's iPod that was _left_ around!"

I argued back with the principal, but there was no way out of this. She just narrowed her eyes,

her thin voice getting louder with each word. "Borrowing without permission is _stealing _Hector. As for lying around…you busted into someone's locker and left the door off!" The principal took a second to figure out what she would do. "Detention, two months. One more move and no school dances, understood?" I nodded with concern and left to detention, which I have explained, is where I am now.

Payton sat next to me. She has these beautiful green eyes that switched from a grass green, to a pale green, and even a dark green. She had curly dark hair, it seemed black, but in the like it was an oak shade of brown. On the other side, Andrew and his twin Alexis were arguing about some stupid contest they planned to beat each other at. Though they were twins, they looked nothing alike. Especially they're eyes, people swear they wear contacts. Andrew's eyes are a fiery gold, and match his hair color strangely. Alexis has dark brown hair and seemed enchanted somehow. She has silvery liquid looking eyes, and not a single person believes they are real. They're personalities were different too.

Alexis hated every guy and was pretty sexist if you asked me, she's good at sports like her brother, but terrible at relationships. Andrew on the other hand is quite the perverted pig you'd guess of him, and I don't blame Artemis there for her sexist judgment. He can actually last awhile in a relationship though. Surprising isn't it? I stared forward to see a big chunk of muscles and no brains; yeah I'm talking about Aaron. The dude is a total whack job. During the day he abuses and hurts the 9th years and such, but during the night he's getting in on with Anna. This sucks because Anna and my best friend Harry are going out, and he won't believe she's cheating on him. Anna by the way is the most popular chick in school. She has blonde hair and sea green eyes. I like Payton better if you ask me, but Anna is attractive. Next to Aaron was Zack. Zack was the stubborn pervert who always cheated on Helen. Helen was next to him. Trust me; she's probably here for beating up the poor girl Zack was found making out with.

Dylan was behind me. The dude drank obsessively but never once should a hint of drunkenness. (Yes, that's a word.) On one side, behind Payton, was the creepy emo, Hack. I know, weird name right? He kept staring at Pate, which made me a little jealous somehow. Demi sat on the other side of Dylan, glaring at Hack. She hated him, mainly because she could tell he likes her younger sister. Yeah, Demi and Payton are related. Demi hates Hack's guts. Payton doesn't notice much. It's like a drama series. Holly wasn't here, which was actually weird. The only reason she does come though is because she's late for her classes or something. As for Anita, the super nerd, well, we all know she's not coming.

Payton poked me, and I saw Hack give me the evil eye. "Uh…what's up Pate?" I whispered, ignoring Hack's expression. She handed me her work with a frustrated frown that made her look even cuter than before. "I just don't understand this method we learned in science earlier." She explained in a low voice and I nodded. We are both in science, and because she sucked at it I tried hardest to do good so I could help her out. I still noticed Hack's glare and mimicked his expression. The thing is, Harry, Andrew, (Hack too of course), and I have a crush on Payton. For Harry its little, for Andrew its medium, for me and Hack its a pretty damn big crush.

"Just check 2B of your Cornell notes." I whispered to her, and Hack rolled his eyes, which made me smile. The door opened and Peter walked in. Did I mention this guy is pro at surfing? Well, he is. And his has a whopping crush on Demi, but she shrugs it off and ignores him. Of course he took a seat next to her. The detention host grimaced at him and added an extra pile of work to his seat.

Just then the bell rang. Peter tried to leave but our host was not going to let him. Trust me guys, he's not very nice to last minute detention students. Demi giggled by him and Peter blushed. _Idiot._ I stood up, watching Payton put her things away. Hack offered to help but she replied, "It's okay, it's not much anyways." I grinned. _That's my girl._ Andrew waited by the door, flirting with every girl passing by. _If he flirts with Payton I'm going the punch him._ Dylan and Demi were laughing with each other, and I'm sure Peter was not too happy about it. Dylan took a swig from the alcohol in his canteen, and Demi glanced at it, getting ideas. Payton waved goodbye and caught up to Alexis, who was already with Anita. Anna walked up to Aaron and they began making out. Figures. Hack glared at me as I watched Pate leave, and Harry come. "You missed break again?" He asked with a chuckle. Aaron passed by and shoved Harry. "Back off." I gritted my teeth. Aaron blinked and walked away, probably because Anna was behind us. She hugged Harry, while giving me a flirty wink. I shook my head and she frowned.

"Hector, you really need a girlfriend." Andrew caught up with us. "Well if you must know sexy lady, he already does." I gave a confused look. "He likes Payton." My face turned red and I blinked, trying to not look embarrassed. Anna grinned. "Is that so?" she looked in Hack's direction. "Well then, maybe you should ask her to the upcoming dance." I regained my emotions. "Um well I don't really like her like her…" Harry piped up. "He _loves _Pate." Hack looked towards me with another one of his deadly glares. I did the same. "Anyways, I should go." She kissed Harry and trotted off, Andrew starring at her longingly. Irena walked up to me, handing us a flyer. I worked with Irena to deliver messages and stuff. She waved goodbye and gave a flyer to the next group of teens.

"Masquerade ball?" I shook my head and grinned. "I forgot all about this," I started, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "these bastards had to remind me." Apollo teased. "I'm gonna ask Pate to go with me." I flushed, and Harry cracked up. See for one thing I hate dances. Mainly because I never been to one. Okay, so I'm a thief/ troublemaker. Sometimes the class clown, but it doesn't really get you anywhere. Harry nodded at last, noticing my expression. His black, shaggy hair covering the tips of his eyes and some of his tan skin. Andrew blinked at me. "I'm still gonna ask Payton." I fumed.

**Okay, I hope its not too short. Its roughly two pages, but I'm planning on making another chapter. Hit it Ares!**

**Ares: R & R….what the fuck does that mean?**

**Me: Rate and Review, genius.**

**Ares: Yeah, whatever. So who am I? **

**Me: Surprised you can't tell…**

**Ares: Yeah well, that Hector guys an idiot!**

**Me: I think he's pretty hot.**

**Ares: (flexes muscles) Look at these!**

**Me: No Ares, just…no. Sorry for the awkward moment there guys.**

**Just R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again, here with Chapter 2. Ahh, I love writing, don't you Hermes?**

**Hermes: I prefer pick pocketing.**

**Me: I made Apollo like you, for now**

**Hermes: So is Apollo gonna hate me?**

**Me: I don't know you stole his cows hotshot.**

**Hermes: Heh heh. Yeahhh….**

**Me: Would you do the honors, Hermes?**

**Hermes: Of course. She does not own Greek Mythology. No one should. If you do you're an old fart who should drop dead. Thank you. Have a nice read.**

**Me: Excellent! Read on folks! If I get 5 reviews I will finish this story THIS month!**

**Chapter 2: Goddess of the Underworld**

Hi, my name's Payton Parker. Ha-ha, very funny. My initials are P.P. It gets OLD. I looked at the paper Irena gave me. "I don't know about this…" I flustered, biting my lip. Alexis practically vandalized her paper, then turned it into a spitball and shot it at some guy's head. "Dances are for whores like Anna Flore." I laughed for a moment, them realized what she'd said was pretty mean. "Okay, so she's beautiful ad dates too many guys and..." Alexis cut in. "And my stupid brother likes her." Anita spoke up. "Um…did it occur to you we are now gossiping?" I shuddered. I wasn't all too happy about that kind of stuff. Anita spoke again. "Dances are a waste of time. That time should be used for study…" Alexis nodded. "And for sports!" I shrugged. I wasn't into either of them. Alexis stared at me. "Pate, what're you gonna do?" I blinked. "Go to the dance?"

Anita and Alexis laughed, pointing at me like I'd said the funniest joke in the world. "Good one!" Alexis laughed more and Anita was grinning flawlessly, I began to realize how red I was, just as Holly came up to us. Holly was the oldest, but looked the youngest. She had a fiery brown eyes and red/brown hair. "Peter tried to ask me to the dance again. Why doesn't he understand I just don't date?" Anita and Alexis began conversation with Holly. I walked to my locker, which was right next to Hack's. "Uh…hey." He said, his black eyes staring at me. I nodded. "Hi." Hack looked at the paper in my hand. "So, are you going?" I shrugged; I guess I do that a lot. "Probably not." Hack nodded as if the conversation was interesting, but I was getting bored. My sister Demi walked up just then. "Hack, what the Hell is wrong with you! She's a tenth year, you're a senior!" Hack grimaced, and then gave a poker face. Demi turned towards Anita and Alexis. "You should be ashamed, letting Pate talk to older men!" She yelled pretty darn loud.

With that, Demi tried to drag me off. "STOP, you're not the boss of me!" I yelled, pulling away. Demi looked pale. "I've taken care of you all your life and this is how you treat me?" I grinned impatiently. "Yes. And guess what sis? I **am** going to that dance!" Demi, Anita, and Alexis gave me a grim look. Demi looked heartbroken now, and ran off, but Anita and Alexis stayed strong. Holly was still quiet, not bothering to but in. "Fine." I muttered, walking off. I wasn't paying much attention until I bumped into Hector, who was messing with a wallet. _Probably not his_, I thought. I stopped in my tracks. "Sorry, Hector!" Hector swung around, Andrew and Harry beside him. I stumbled a bit, but he caught me. Andrew and Harry chuckled, probably because my idiot self almost fell. I looked at Andrew for a moment. "You're sister's an ass." He turned pink. "I get that a lot." Harry nodded. "We all agree on that." I sat on a bench. "She made a big deal about me wanting to go to the dance." I muttered, just as passed by, she was talking to my sister for some odd reason. She walked up to me for a second, glaring at the guys. "Dylan and I are gonna be by the parking lot." I rolled my eyes. "Okay then, bye!" It came out pretty rude, but hey, she didn't need to give my guy friends evil looks.

She left with Anna, pounding her feet. Alexis walked by just then. "What kind of slut do you think you are? Three guys…at once?" I paused. "Ever heard pf guy friends? Its like you and Ryan, before he had a crush on you and you threw him off!" I replied in an angry tone. Artemis calmed herself. "Look, you are welcome to come back to us, as long as you're still a virgin and you're not going to that dance!" I blinked. "Looks like I'm not going back then."

"You sick bastards. Which one of you did it?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm still a virgin Alexis."

"Oh…which on of you like her?"

Andrew raised his hand. Uh oh. "You sick, disgusting, sexist pig!" She exploded, kneeing him in the chest. "Ow!" He sputtered, blood coming from his cheek. I thought for a moment. _This guy just got hurt for me. _"Alexis, back off!" I pushed her and she stumbled backwards. Now I was dead. She hurled at me, Hector pushing me out of the way. "Oh yeahhh, cat fight!" Andrew declared, grinning gladly as me and Alexis. Hector let go of me, which freaked me out since Alexis tackled me. She began to through her arm up as if you punch me. You'd think a teacher would be around somewhere wouldn't you?

She began to through her fist down, but I kneed her stomach, giving me time to get up. Right now, I felt like some weird rebel, trying to escape from Alexis and Anita and Demi. Hector grabbed my hand, Harry and Andrew running along with us. We reached the parking lot, Dylan drinking as always. "Want to taste?" He handed me a bottle of wine. I was pretty thirsty, so I accepted. Hector's eyes widened. I accidentally drank a bit too much. On the way back I passed Hack. "Hey." I said my voice wavy. He grinned, which was odd. "He-" He started, and then I kissed the dude. I WAS DRUNK. He turned a shade of pink, and Hector turned a violent red. Then I hugged Hector, and did the weirdest thing. "Don't worry, I love you too." I kissed him flat on now mouth. Now it was time for the boys to exchange colors. The funniest thing though, was that when Andrew asked for a kiss, I took out a piece of Hershey's and said, "See ya!"

**Hermes: That was…violent**

**Me: Sorry, I kind of rushed through it…**

**Hermes: So is Pate gonna be with Hector or Hack**

**Me: I don't know, why don't we leave that to our audience?**

**Hermes: OK, then R & R, and choose who Pate should be with!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's my update. As you may or may not have noticed I said I'd finish this story this month if I got 5 reviews…I got 8. I had the chance to get onto my PC and check things today rather than being on FFN through my phone. My deadline would've been…what 2 days from now? How many of you can write bout 14 chapters in 2 days. Plus get some sleep? Thought so, well unless you said yes. Anyways! Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Greek Geek123**: Yeah, but also if you've read more into Persephone, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes all tried to 'woo' her. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dawn96**: Oh my gosh, thank you. I will certainly work on. I also think Pate and Hector are cute! Thanks for reviewing!

**BeatlesNPercyJackson**: Thanks for the review!

**Thursday 13**: I understand, but I kind of like screwing around with disclaimers. Thanks for reviewing!

**Prince Endymion Serenity**: Awww thanks! Well, here's that chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Hera's Little Girl**: Smart guesser! Thanks for reviewing!

**Alice O' Hare**: I kind of agree with that. I'm planning on major editing when this story is done. Thanks for the review!

**Devon Marie Darling**: Thanks, I think so to. Here's the update! Thanks for reviewing!

**((Since I already had the huge A/N (authors note) for you, I'm not gonna make too much about my Disclaimer))**

**Me: Hello, who do we have here?**

**Apollo: The sun**

**Me: Yeah that nice. Get on with the disclaimer already bub.**

**Apollo: Dia doesn't own Greek Mythology, I do.**

**Me: That's great-WHAT?**

**Chapter 3: The Drunk**

My name's Dylan Jackson. If you've heard about me, it was most likely not good news. I remember things at awkward moments, like now. Demi was slapping me in History. "Dylan!" She hissed. "Dylan? What happened earlier!" I rubbed my grape green eyes, flicking my oily black hair out of the way. "Oh…Payton got in a fight with Alexis?" Demi rolled her beautiful eyes at me.

They were this strange green, like her sisters. But her hair was a curly, auburn brown. "I know that! What happened when she was with you?" I blinked, thinking this through.

"Well?" Her voice was persistent.

"She, um. She drank."

"She _what_?"

"I let her drink some of my wine."

"You idiot! She's only 15!"

"I'm 17."

"You're also an idiot, may I remind you."

"She kissed Hector and Hack."

Now it was time for the awkward silence. "She…she kissed them." Demi's voice sounded disgusted. I shrugged, jotting down what seemed like notes. Losers. It was a grocery list specifying the alcohol I would buy tomorrow. Demi spoke again, breaking the silence. "How drunk were you?" I shrugged. "I don't get drunk."

Demi stared at me in disbelief. "So…you weren't drunk?" Dylan shook his head. Demi was quite a control freak; it was hard for him to avoid her. Better Demi than Helen.

The bell rang, and I was surprised me and Demi didn't get caught talking. At least, I hope we didn't. I quickly grabbed my pack, running out the door, when I bumped into Alexis. She flashed her eyes at me, the silvery color looking like a dagger. "Watch it drunk." She shoved me off, and I blinked for a moment. _Yeah, she's probably still pissed about earlier._

I walked further down the halls to see Anna and Aaron making out. That was just like them wasn't it. "Screw off drunk." Aaron pushed me and I stumbled a bit, bumping Hector. "Oh. Uh, hi. I didn't steal anything!" He said warily, slipping something in his pocket.

I grunted._ This kid was a thief, what did Payton see in him. _Hector raised an eyebrow, as if reading my mind. "I didn't say you did." Hector nodded. "Uh. Yeah, cool. See you around." He said, nervously taking off. Well, at least he didn't shove me. I give him props for that. I walked up to my locker, which was next to Hack Griffin's. He was a total genius, but kind of…weird. He was rich and somehow related to Zack and Peter.

He-for the first time-didn't give me his usual glare. I grabbed a bottle out of my locker. I was lucky I had one more left, until Demi came back.

"Why are you drinking in school?" She hissed again. Hey, if she keeps it up she can probably enter the talent show with that. "Because, lets see. I have three reasons…one: because I can-" Demi rolled her eyes. "Two: because I will-"

She shook her head. "And three: because I want too." She snatched away the bottle, disposing of it in Hack's locker. Hack growled, throwing the alcohol away in a bin. What a waste. "I put money into that." I stated, anger dripping from my voice. "Oh yeah, this is really going to get you some where in life." Demi's voice was sarcastic, but you figured that out already, didn't you.

Demi turned around for a moment, staring at Hack. He didn't seem to pay attention. He listened to Nirvana-recognize them much-while jotting down plans. What kind of plans? Don't ask me. I waited a few seconds, knowing Demi was about too-SMACK. Hack's cheek was red and his eyes seemed so too.

I slowly stepped back, worried about what may happen. Hack lowered his eyes for a moment, and then turned away, slamming his locker shut. "Damn emo." Demi muttered, dragging me along with her.

"Where are we going?"

"To find Payton, duh."

"The whole world doesn't revolve around Payton."

"My world does."

"…Yah know what? I'm hungry. Hey school is out in an hour, let's find an IHOP."

"Stop trying to change my mind, Jackson."

"Could you at least let go of me, Parker!'

She paused, letting her hand leave my graphic tee. "I'll see you after school, Jackson." I paused. "Why the hell are we calling each other by our last names?" I muttered beneath my breath. Demi must have heard me. "Because, its cool, Jackson." That was Demi, alright. The bell rang, and this period was over. For me, my last period was P.E. Eh, its just P.E. I could ditch it, right?

Andrew brushed past me, his flaming blonde hair touching right above his eyes. "Dude, we have P.E." He grabbed my arm. Jeez people, keep your hands to yourselves.

**Me: Anyways, I hope its not too short! R & R! **

**Apollo: Can I go now, I wanna do P.E. too!**

**Me: Ugh, fine.**

**Apollo: Wheeee!**

**Me: By the way guys. Please, I love critics, but flamers don't do our world justice. So rethink before you flame. Thanks!**


End file.
